


Воспоминания под кроватью

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Photography, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: — В мировом турне Академии ты фотографировал всё подряд.
Kudos: 6





	Воспоминания под кроватью

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана (и переведена на английский в последствии) для The Umbrella Academy Fanzine, и с тех пор ждала момента, когда зин отправится в печать и текст сможет увидеть мир.  
> Специально для вас, дорогие читатели, я публикую её оригинал.

Их комнаты, совершенно безликие в первые годы их жизни, менялись вместе с ними. После тринадцатилетия их одного за другим переселяли в комнаты побольше, и Пятый был одним из первых в списке на переезд. Как и Лютер с Эллисон до него, и все остальные после, Пятый сам выбрал оформление и перетащил все свои вещи. Обжить комнату было не сложно, и совсем скоро на стенах начали красоваться постеры с роботами, книгам стало тесно на полках, а игрушки, которые ему надоели, переехали на шкаф.

Вся его прошлая жизнь умещалась в эту комнату и вертелась вокруг кусков пластика и комиксов.

— Поверить не могу, что он оставил все мои вещи, — Пятый прошёл в комнату, покрутился на месте и замер, рассматривая ковбойский вагон на шкафу. — Я ожидал, что он избавится от всего этого мусора.

— Он надеялся, что ты вернёшься. Как и мы все, — Ваня коснулась его локтя. — Какое-то время, когда мне было совсем плохо, я прибегала сюда и пряталась под одеялом. Было очень кстати, что здесь всё на месте.

— Если так… — Пятый пожал плечами.

— Что это вы тут делаете, ребятки, — Клаус повис на дверном косяке.

— Пятый хочет разобрать свои старые вещи.

— Если я планирую здесь жить, то мне определённо стоит устроить гаражную распродажу вот этого вот всего, — Пятый неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону игрушечных роботов.

— Я помогу, — Клаус тут же вплыл в комнату и хлопнул в ладоши. — С чего начнём?

— Можешь начать клеить коробки, — отозвался Пятый. — Думаю их понадобится… много.

— Ты собираешься избавиться вообще от всего? Даже на память ничего не оставишь? — Ваня взяла модельку поезда и покрутила её в руках. — Это же всё-таки… тоже ты.

— Совсем нет, — Пятый забрал у неё поезд. — Был когда-то, но этого мальчика нет уже сорок пять лет как. Теперь я — это не набор игрушечных роботов, это… кровь. Пепел. Пустота.

— А мне вот интересно, — Клаус остановился возле плакатов, перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, и упёр руки в бока. — Ты ведь был весь такой увлечённый роботами. Может ты поэтому и влюбился в Долорес?

— Клаус! — охнула Ваня. Но перехватить руку Пятого не успела, и в Клауса полетел один из трансформеров. Клаус поймал его и рассмеялся.

Игрушки летели в коробку одна за другой, Пятый будто бы даже не задумывался о том, какое значение они для него имели. Все поезда, машинки, вагончики и самолёты, все роботы и трансформеры были упакованы, заклеены и подписаны, и теперь ждали в коридоре, когда у Лютера дойдут до них руки.

Потом пришло время книг. К ним Пятый подошёл внимательнее: что-то он оставлял на полке, что-то откладывал подальше. В некоторых из книг находились открытки с поздравлениями, на самые разные праздники и только от Вани.

Пятый складывал их в отдельную стопку, в которую тут же закопался Клаус:

— Я помню эти открытки! Ты всегда их всем подписывала, всегда разные дарила, с разными пожеланиями, — он смахнул невидимую слезинку. — Ты такая добрая была, Ванечка, а мы были такими говнюками.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — отозвался Пятый, отнял у него открытки и положил на книжный шкаф. — И это моё.

— Всё-таки нашлось что-то, что согревает сердце нашего холодного убийцы, — пропел Клаус.

— Ребята, — перебила его Ваня. Она доставал из шкафа обувные коробки с разными мелочами, и из той, которую она держала в руках сейчас, торчала плёночная камера.

Пятый замер, а потом шагнул к сестре и выхватил фотоаппарат. Его тяжесть в руках будила далёкие, но такие дорогие его сердцу воспоминания. Солнечные дни в Барселоне. Дождливые дни в Париже. Утренняя Камакура.

Он мельком взглянул на брата, потом на сестру, и не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Это прекрасная коробка, Ваня. Спасибо, — он опустился на пол и пошлёпал по месту рядом с собой, чтобы Клаус и Ваня тоже сели. — Это все фотографии, сделанные с тех пор, как мне подарили камеру, — он помахал фотоаппаратом в воздухе, повесил его на шею и залез в коробку.

— Точно! — Клаус вскинул руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем. — В мировом турне Академии ты фотографировал всё подряд.

— Именно, — Пятый кивнул и достал первую связку фотографий. — Присоединяйтесь.

Уборка, начавшаяся так бодро, полностью встала. Пятый и правда много фотографировал те несколько месяцев, которые они провели в мировом турне, и привёз с собой десятки плёнок. Потом он почти неделю потратил на то, чтобы их все проявить, но раздать фотографии братьям и сёстрам не успел.

Зато теперь они могли перебрать их вместе.

Фотокарточек было много, цветных и чёрно-белых. Бывали и смазанные кадры, случайные или заранее запланированные. Вот Клаус подсматривает Бену через плечо, пока тот читает Достоевского. Вот Лютер и Эллисон сидят на скамейке и держатся за руки, думая, что их никто не видит. Вот Диего сидит с мамой и учится вышивать. Вот Ваня склонилась над пюпитром, нежно обняв свою скрипку.

— Здесь столько всего! — Клаус развязал ленту на очередной стопке. — А вот этого я не помню… — он протянул одну фотографию Ване, а другую Пятому. На них обоих улыбающаяся Ваня покупала себе французский блинчик с шоколадом и бананом. — Когда это было?

— А, это? — Пятый улыбнулся и скосил взгляд на сестру. — Это когда все пошли на пикник на Марсово поле, и Диего повёл себя как кусок говна.

— Точно. Вас с нами не было.

— Мы пошли на Монмартр, — Ваня забрала у Клауса всю стопку. Погладила кончиками пальцев уголки фотографий и стала их рассматривать, откладывая в сторону одну за другой. — Поднялись к Сакре-Кёр.

— Постоянно шёл дождь, и у нас был один зонт на двоих, — Пятый подбирал те карточки, которые она отложила, а потом передавал Клаусу.

Клаус помолчал немного, рассматривая фотографии прогулки по Монмартру — Ваня с зонтиком, Ваня и Пятый на фоне панорамы Парижа, Ваня с блинчиком, перемазанная шоколадом.

— Знаете, — Клаус начал подниматься. — Нам нужно сделать выставку. В гостиной. Твоих фотографий, чтобы все их видели. У нас так мало нормальных совместных кадров. А тут целый клад.

Ваня облизнула губы и посмотрела исподлобья на Пятого. Дождалась, пока он кивнёт. А он не мог не кивнуть. Он всегда с ней соглашался.

— Звучит отлично.


End file.
